


Шелест змей

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Regis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens — Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a Very Snaky Boy, M/M, Masturbation, Shapeshifting, Weird anatomy, Xeno, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020, scaly, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Азирафаэль застает Кроули прекрасно проводящим время наедине с собой — так, как может только он один.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Шелест змей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Susurration of Serpents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718296) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



Азирафаэль не услышал ответа. Неужели Кроули снова залег в столетнюю спячку? И как раз тогда, когда был его черед угощать ужином. Как некрасиво с его стороны. Но что, если?.. Азирафаэль поймал себя на мысли, что после всех едва не случившихся ужасных событий он ощущает потребность защищать Кроули. Надолго упускать того из виду было теперь ему не по душе.

Что ж, если Кроули спал, он не собирался его будить. Азирафаэль лишь хотел удостовериться, что с его любимым агентом противника все было хорошо.

Аккуратно и тихо Азирафаэль переубедил замок и впустил себя в квартиру Кроули. 

Змеи. Везде. Расположившиеся на столе. В горшках для растений. На полу. На эпатажном троне. Сотни, если не тысячи. Он слышал тихий шелест змеиной чешуи, возникающий от того, как они терлись друг об друга, извиваясь. Вся эта масса не была неподвижной. Она с шипением вибрировала, переплетенная воедино группами внутри групп, наполняя воздух сухим терпким запахом, который Азирафаэль нашел странно притягательным. Местами вспыхивали мелкие стычки за доминирующую позицию, но в целом этот... коллектив... был явно сплочен единой целью совокупления.

Некоторое время Азирафаэль лишь молча смотрел, завороженный творящимся перед ним действом и в смятении от ощущений, которые при этом испытывал. Несколько змей обратили на него внимание и начали взбираться по его ногам. 

— Полно, полно, мы разных видов, — пробормотал он, смущенный тем, что брюки стали тесны ему. Но каким бы потрясающим и причудливо эротичным ни было зрелище, у Азирафаэля была определенная цель. Он прочистил горло.

— Кроули? — осторожно попробовал он. Ничего. Чуть громче. Ничего. Лишь змеиный секс вокруг, насколько хватало глаз.

— КРОУЛИ! — наконец выкрикнул он, добавив в свой голос самую чуточку ангельской мощи. 

Все змеи одновременно подняли свои головы в идеально слаженном четком движении. Комнату заполнил стремительный гул, и змеи слепились вместе, а потом застыли в виде Кроули в единственном числе. Лежащего обнаженным у ног Азирафаэля. Раскрасневшегося, покрытого потом и другими жидкостями и в состоянии... крайнего возбуждения. До неприличия крайнего. 

— А стучаться тебя не учили? — буркнул он. Его вертикальные зрачки были почти круглыми. 

— Я стучал! — возмутился Азирафаэль, сгорая от стыда за неспособность отвести взгляд от тела Кроули.

— Что, демону уже и подрочить спокойно нельзя? 

— Так вот чем ты занимался? Все эти змеи... спаривающиеся между собой... все они были тобой?

— Может, слегка затейливо, но почему бы и нет? — словно оправдываясь, ответил Кроули.

Азирафаэль сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем перейти к следующему вопросу. 

— Твой... м-м-м... насколько я знаю, стандартная человеческая модель тела предполагает наличие только одного из... них. 

— Ну, ты прервал меня слишком резко для идеальной трансформации, — объяснил Кроули, к которому постепенно возвращалась привычная развязность. — Но, по крайней мере, теперь в моем распоряжении две руки, так что если ты оставишь меня...

Ну уж нет, Азирафаэль слишком глубоко погрузился в тихий омут, чтобы пойти на попятную теперь, когда Кроули смотрел на него таким взглядом. 

— Четыре руки, если ты позволишь мне присоединиться, — сказал он, сам поражаясь произнесенным словам. — И так много крыльев и глаз, как захочешь, если тебя привлекает подобное. 

Глаза Кроули широко раскрылись, а оба его возбужденных члена, казалось, набухли еще больше, когда он откинулся назад, опираясь на локти.

— Ох, ну если ты предлагаешь…

— Предлагаю, — подтвердил Азирафаэль, чудом создавая подушки, прежде чем опуститься на колени. Склонившись ниже, он обхватил один из гемипенисов мягкой наманикюренной рукой, наблюдая, как Кроули в ответ выгибает спину.

— Я рас-сс-мышлял о тебе, — прошептал Кроули. — Всегда получается горас-с-сдо больше з-с-с-смей, когда я думаю о тебе. Так лучше всего. Хотя нет, лучше всего сейчас-с-с-с... 

— Давай пока придерживаться основ, — сказал Азирафаэль, приближаясь ртом к паху Кроули. — Но если захочешь, м-м-м, пригласить меня как-нибудь на свою следующую змеиную оргию...

Кроули застонал. 

— Ох, мы столько всего можем попробовать... — Он лукаво улыбнулся. — Хочешь увидеть, как я возьму в рот второй?


End file.
